1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to snap-open containers and especially to snap-open containers of the type wherein the opening operation is effected with one hand. The invention further relates to containers comprising a container body with an access opening surrounded by an upstanding circular wall and a cover for the opening having a peripheral skirt which fits tightly around the wall to effect a seal, said cover having formed on said skirt circumferentially spaced indentations which seat on a body wall to form fulcra points about which the cover may be tilted from the closed position to an open or partially open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art snap-open containers often position the fulcra points such that the cover of the container is completely detached from the body at the end of the snap open operation. Typical of such containers is that disclosed in the Burdick et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,906. There are several drawbacks to this prior art method of operation. For instance, the body of the container may become completely detached from the cover at the end of the snapping operation such that the body may be forced to slide from under the cover and possibly out of the hands. This often requires the addition of a retention means. Such means have been disclosed in British Pat. 1,158,582 filed Oct. 26, 1965, the structure of which provides a depression constituting an abutment or stop for the body wall to prevent the body from becoming completely detached from the cover at the end of the snapping operation. This invention provides an improved solution to this problem.